


Miłość chodzi własnymi drogami

by LadyHill9898



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Funny, M/M, Nephilim, POV Simon Lewis, Past Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Romance, Vampires, Zakazane Pairingi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: Bo miłość czasami jest przewrotna, a na dodatek pojawia się wtedy, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewamy.





	Miłość chodzi własnymi drogami

Weszliśmy do najbliższego hotelu. Drzwi otworzył nam zirytowany odźwierny, ale nie przejęliśmy się sfrustrowanym starcem, ponieważ mieliśmy ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia. Mimowolnie zerknąłem na twarz Herondale'a. W takich chwilach dobrze wiedziałem, co Clary może się w nim podobać. Jace był nie tylko dobrze zbudowany i poruszał się z gracją, ale był po prostu cholernie przystojny. Jego twarz wydawała się wyrzeźbiona w kamieniu — usta miał idealnie wyprofilowane, tak samo jak nos, oczy zaś były niebezpiecznie zmrużone oraz dzikie. Kusiły tajemnicą i nic dziwnego, że tyle panien rozkładało przed nim nóżki.

— Rozumiem, że jesteś pod wrażeniem mojej osoby, ale sądzę, że miłość możesz mi wyznać znacznie później — zakpił nagle Jace, wyrywając mnie z odrętwienia. Zrozumiałem, że stoi tuż przede mną i odwzajemnia intensywne spojrzenie. Jego zmarszczone brwi jasno sugerowały, że zachowywał niezbędną czujność. Ponadto wyczułem ponaglenie w słowach, które padły.

Skinąłem głową, lekko się pesząc, że mnie przyłapał. Na nieszczęście moje skrępowanie również nie uszło jego uwadze, co rozpoznałem po nieznacznym drgnięciu górnej wargi blondyna. Prawdę mówiąc, nawet w tych niewielkich gestach widać było aroganckiego bad boya. I zapewne nie tylko Clary zwariowała na jego punkcie.

Herondale szybko spoważniał, poprawił kurtkę i ruszył raźno po schodach.

— Rusz się, krwiopijco, bo ktoś skopie ci tyłek wcześniej niż przypuszczałem — dodał jeszcze, nim faktycznie zrównałem z nim kroku.

— Mamy jakiś plan działania, tak w ogóle? — zapytałem, gdy obaj przystanęliśmy przy drzwiach pokoju, który nas interesował. — Wchodzimy jak Delta Force czy John Wick?

Dobrze, że wzrok Jace'a nie potrafił uśmiercać, bo zapewne już odmierzałbym długość swojej trumny. Zdumiewające, ale jednak nie skomentował. Możliwe, iż w końcu pojął, że tak odreagowuję stres.

Kopnął drzwi, a te niemal wyfrunęły z zawiasów, rozwierając się na oścież. Przed nami jednakże nie zamalowało się to, czego oczekiwaliśmy. Na podłodze i ścianach widać było gamę czerwieni. Nie musiałem być także wampirem, aby zrozumieć, że to świeża krew. I, że pokój nie bez przyczyny jest cały zdemolowany. Oraz pusty.

— Kurwa! — warknął Jace, uderzając pięścią w ścianę. — Kurwa!

— Spóźniliśmy się — westchnąłem, przeczesując włosy ręką. Cholera, tego też się nie spodziewałem. Wampiry wyraźnie musiały nas wyczuć i szybko się przemieściły. Tylko jak my teraz odnajdziemy ich lokum?

— No shit, sherlock — rzucił w moją stronę Nocny Łowca. Widocznie telewizja, którą ostatnio Clary zaoferowała Herondale'owi, mu nie służyła. Nie sądziłem też, że ktoś taki zacznie oglądać Sherlocka.

— Ale przynajmniej żyje — skwitowałem, wskazując na krew. — To nie należy do Clary. Raczej do jakiegoś wampira.

Jace się nikle uśmiechnął.

— Dobra dziewczyna — mruknął pod nosem, na co przeszły mnie ciarki. Ton miał niezwykle niski i przyprawiający o szybsze bicie serca. Dobrze, że nie należałem już do rasy ludzkiej, ponieważ własne reakcje mogłyby mnie przerazić.

— Co teraz?

— Wracamy, obmyślę jakiś plan na miejscu. W gruncie rzeczy może to i dobrze, żeby przeczekać noc, bo o świcie raczej ta horda gadów nigdzie się nie ruszy.

***

Wpadliśmy do mojego nowego lokum. Było tutaj skromnie, acz przyjemnie, a przede wszystkim mieszkanie znajdowało się niewiele przecznic dalej od samego instytutu. Nie bez przyczyny obrałem to miejsce — lepiej było być bliżej niż dalej przyjaciół, w razie kłopotów.

Jace od razu rozsiadł się na kanapie i napił soku prosto z butelki, leżącej tuż obok. Dziwne, ale tak właściwie zachowywał się tutaj naprawdę swobodnie. Zresztą ostatnimi czasy, odkąd mieli jakieś kryzysy z Clary, często u mnie przesiadywał. Nie rozumiałem tego, bo miał zwyczaj mnie obrażać, irytować i przewracać oczami, na jakiekolwiek moje słowa. Ale i tak przychodził.

Wiedziałem, że nasza relacja uległa zmianie po tym, jak pozwolił mi się wtedy napoić. To była trudna dla niego decyzja, ale widocznie miłość do Clarissy przewyższała nawet uprzedzenia. Teraz ja też z tego powodu nie cierpiałem go mniej niż wcześniej, o ironio. Ale nadal czułem się przy nim sztywno.

Czasami nie byłem pewien czy nie kompromituję się, albo... przeżywam wszystko za bardzo. Może po prostu Jace nie zaakceptował przyjaciela dziewczyny, acz wykorzystywał sposobność, by móc mnie dręczyć.

— Lewis, skup się — nakazał Herondale, wskazując na narysowaną na stole mapę. Użył do tego steli, którą dalej trzymał w prawej dłoni. — Przeanalizowałem sobie nasze spotkanie z Philipem i doszedłem do wniosku, że jest jedno miejsce, gdzie możemy go szukać. Tutaj.

Spojrzałem na budynek oznaczony jako Dom Pogrzebowy. Uniosłem w zdziwieniu brwi.

— Serio? To nie brzmi ciekawie. Raczej jak jakiś kiczowaty horror. Teraz powinieneś powiedzieć jeszcze, że powinniśmy się rozdzielić...

— Zamknij się, choć na chwilę, wampirze — westchnął Jace. — Pamiętasz, co mówił Philip na samym początku, gdy z nami rozmawiał? Powiedział, że nie bywa często na takich imprezach i woli spokój u siebie w domu tam, gdzie...

— ... tylko zmarli mogą do niego przemówić — dokończyłem, faktycznie odtwarzając w pamięci obraz srebrnowłosego wampira, który dosiadł się do nas przy barze. — Tak, to ma sens.

— W odróżnieniu od ciebie wszystko, co mówię, ma sens — dogryzł mi blondyn. — Teraz tylko pozostaje nam czekać.

— Nie ruszymy od razu?

— Mówiłem, o świcie. Chyba widziałeś, ile było tam śladów stup. Philip z pewnością nie jest sam, a my raczej nie damy im wszystkim rady. Wyjątkowo, na misje samobójczą się nie piszę.

Zdumiałem się na to oświadczenie.

— Mów, gdzie jest prawdziwy Jace Herondale— powiedziałem, również opadając na kanapę. Poczułem się wyjątkowo zmęczony. A pomyśleć, że kilka godzin temu naprawdę wydawało mi się, że będzie to najlepsza noc w moim życiu. Dawno nikt nie wyciągnął mnie na imprezę, a już nie mówiąc, że do wampirzego klubu. Istotnie opierałem się pomysłowi Clary ze względu na niebezpieczeństwo, aczkolwiek nie dało się ukryć, że cieszyłem się z tego pomysłu. Jace wręcz przeciwnie, lecz Clary nie dała za wygraną i jego też przekonała. Czas zweryfikował, że obaj mieliśmy rację. To okazało się cholernie niebezpiecznie.

— Chyba już dawno go nie ma — skwitował Jace, odchyliwszy głowę.

— Clary zmusiła cię do obietnicy? — zapytałem, domyślając się, że przyjaciółka musiała maczać w tym palce. Wiele rzeczy próbowała w nim zmienić, więc pewnie także dbanie o własne życie również należało do jej zasług.

— Jak ją w końcu odbijemy, podziękuję jej za to — wyznałem z uśmiechem. — Przynajmniej mój tyłek będzie cały.

— Nie martw się, nie pozwoliłbym go skopać. Tylko ja mogę to robić — sarknął z drapieżnym uśmieszkiem. Także odwzajemniłem ten uśmiech, czując się nagle dziwnie. W oka mgnieniu poderwałem się z kanapy, po czym zaproponowałem jakiś alkohol. W klubie nie zdążyliśmy się napić, więc teraz mogliśmy to nadrobić, bowiem noc zapowiadała się na długą.

Jace nie odmówił. I to on polewał, co w gruncie rzeczy okazało się gwoździem do trumny. Po niecałych dwóch godzinach obaj byliśmy w dość nietęgim stanie. Na nieszczęście zebrało się nam na zwierzenia.

— Wiesz, w sumie przestawiłem się na myśl, że Clary to moja siostra — bełkotał Jace, a ja potakiwałem ulegle, jednocząc się z nim w bólu. — Gdy jednak okazało się, że nie jest, byłem szczęśliwy. Naprawdę, a przynajmniej tak sądziłem. Teraz mam mętlik w głowie i Clary to chyba widzi, bo sama czasami zarzuca mi, że traktuję ją jak Izzy. Ale czy można w ogóle przejść od kochanki do siostry i z powrotem?

Skrzywiłem się. Szczerze mówiąc, ta perspektywa rzeczywiście nie wyglądała dobrze.

— Cóż... nigdy nie miałem siostry, która nie okazałaby się moją siostrą, więc nie wiem.

— Życie jest popieprzone — oświadczył Jace. Przytaknąłem mu, a potem obaj postanowiliśmy chwilę się zdrzemnąć na tej niewygodnej kanapie. Na dwie, dość wysokie i dobrze zbudowane osoby, było to nieprzyjemne doświadczenie, szczególnie, gdy obudziłem się rano z nogami wystającymi przez ramę i na wpół leżąc na podłodze.

Jace wyjątkowo się nie śmiał, ale zawdzięczałem to tylko temu, że niemiłosiernie bolała go głowa. Nie odczuwałem jednak długo tejże satysfakcji, bo zwykłe  _Iratze_  na jego ciele, zlikwidowało problem.

Kolejny cudowny znak, pomyślałem ironicznie, patrząc na szyję blondyna. Nie wiedząc czemu nagle przypomniałem sobie smak krwi Jace'a. Była dość słodkawa, acz jednocześnie poniekąd gorzka. Pachniała różami i sprawiła, że natychmiast poczułem podniecenie.

Teraz też.

Jace także zamarł, oparłszy się o blat kuchenny. Jego tęczówki zdawały się być bardziej rozszerzone niż chwilę wcześniej. Wzrok miał nadzwyczaj poważny.

— Masz tubki z krwią? — zapytał, wibrującym głosem. Mój puls przyspieszył samoistnie na ten dźwięk.

— Nie — skłamałem gwałtownie, samemu nie wiedząc dlaczego. Był to jakby odruch bezwarunkowy. — Zapomniałem uzupełnić zapasy.

Jace musiał wiedzieć, że było to wierutne kłamstwo.

— Cóż... Clary zapewne zabiłaby mnie, gdybym pozwolił ci się głodzić, więc... może?

— Tak — westchnąłem i w wampirzym tempie stanąłem tuż przed nim. Kły już były wysunięte, byłem wyjątkowo głodny. I niebywale spragniony.

Herondale odchylił szyję, zapraszająco. Powinien się wahać, ale jeśli tak było, nie potrafiłem tego dostrzec. Nachyliłem się lekko. Z nas dwóch to ja byłem tym bardziej niepewnym. Nieporadnie pochwyciłem go za poły koszulki, zastanawiając się jednocześnie co my do cholery wyprawiamy.

— Spokojnie, wampirku. Nie zachowuj się jak dziewica — sarknął Jace i choć kpił, jego twarz zdawała się wciąż poważna. W tym samym momencie zapragnąłem, żeby to on się zamknął i mi więcej nie dogryzał. Kły niemalże bez udziału woli wsunąłem w rozgrzane ciało Nocnego Łowcy.

Jego mocarne dłonie chwyciły mnie boleśnie za biodra. Ciało Jace'a wygięło się w łuk, a jego usta jęknęły bezwstydnie. To był najbardziej erotyczny widok, jaki kiedykolwiek miałem przyjemność zobaczyć. I to naprawdę nie była moja wina, że penis na smak krwi i samego chłopaka działał jednoznacznie.

Piłem łapczywie, ale tym razem wiedziałem gdzie jest granica. Nie przekroczyłem jej, szybko wysunąłem kły i zrobiłem krok w tył. Jace oddychał spazmatycznie, wciąż mając zamglony wzrok.

Nie wiedziałem, co miałem powiedzieć. Obaj byliśmy niezdrowo podnieceni i nie było sensu kryć, że tego nie dostrzegamy. Ale co dalej?

— Czas ruszać po Clary, Lewis — odezwał się, po tym jak opanował swój oddech.

— A co z... — zacząłem, sugestywnie zerkając na jego kroczę. Na pewno obcisłe spodnie sprawiały mu ból. Nie wiedziałem czy w takim stanie jest zdolny do walki.

— Poradzę sobie — uciął.

***

Obyło się bez jakiejkolwiek walki. Dom Pogrzebowy otwarła nam niska staruszka, która — mogłem się założyć — była przyjaciółką tego całego Philipa. Wykiwaliśmy ją, mówiąc, że jesteśmy obaj jego bliskimi znajomymi. Cóż... zapewne pomogło, że sam byłem wampirem. Chociaż wydawała się zaniepokojona, iż stoję w strugach słońca. Coś tam Jace jej na to odburknął i wtedy weszliśmy do środka.

Ponuro oraz cicho, stwierdziłem. Nie, żebym spodziewał się wesołej muzyki, czy kolorowych ścian. Jace skradający się u mojego boku, też nie raczył skomentować wystroju. Właściwie odkąd wyszliśmy z mojego mieszkania dużo nie rozmawialiśmy. Obaj ograniczyliśmy się jedynie do krótkich komend. Albo raczej Jace — on tu przecież rządził.

Po drugiej stronie Domu Pogrzebowego znajdowało się normalne mieszkanie. W jednym z pokoi znaleźliśmy naszą zgubę. Clary siedziała na krześle, przywiązana do niego sznurem. Na nasz widok uśmiechnęła się i niewiele chwil potem całowała z Jace'em, gdy ją wyswobodził.

Jakoś nie mogłem na to patrzeć, więc niezręcznie odwróciłem spojrzenie.

— Nic ci nie zrobił? — spytał Jace, badając czy istotnie nie ma niczego uszkodzonego.

— Nie. Philip ubzdurał sobie, że mnie kocha — westchnęła. — Porwał mnie i zaplanował, że go poślubię. Oczywiście bez pytania o moje zdanie w tej kwestii.

— Serio, ślub? — wypaliłem. — Przecież rozmawiałaś z nim niecałe piętnaście minut!

Clary wzruszyła ramionami.

— Też zastosowałam ten argument.

— Moje gołąbeczki, nie chcę nic mówić, ale nie bardzo interesuje mnie głupota tego wampira — wtrącił Jace lekceważąco. „Moje gołąbeczki" wprawiło mnie w dziwne uczucie. Oczy Herondale'a skierowane na mnie też nie pomagały. — Wracamy.

Bez zbędnych słów razem z Clary dostosowaliśmy się do polecenia.

***

— Zerwałam z Jace'em.

— Co? — Gwałtownie zatrzasnąłem laptopa i dopiero wtedy zwróciłem pełnie uwagi na przyjaciółce, która podirytowana siedziała na wprost mnie. Ja wylegiwałem się na łóżku, ona zaś zajęła miejsce na starym fotelu. — Nie powiedziałaś tego, żebym zaczął cię słuchać, prawda?

Istotnie nie zbyt skupiałem się na tym, co mówiła przez ostatnie pół godziny. Trochę mi było teraz wstyd, ale naprawdę nie chciałem słuchać o zakupach z Izzy. To nie były moje tematy.

— Nie, ale szkoda. Gdybym wcześniej wiedziała, że to zadziała... — uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę.

— Naprawdę zerwaliśmy — powtórzyła, potwierdzając wcześniejsze słowa.

— Po tym wszystkim? — Na pewno moja twarz zdradzała czyste zdumienie. — Dlaczego?

— Nie zrozum mnie źle. Prawie nic się między nami nie zmieniło — wyjaśniła Clary swobodnie, a ja dalej totalnie pogrążony byłem w szoku. Jak moja przyjaciółka mogła podchodzić do tego tak spokojnie? — Kocham go i będę kochać, więc niczego nie żałuję, aczkolwiek oboje stwierdziliśmy, że epizod z rodzeństwem źle na nas wpłynął. Czasami czuliśmy się po tym, jakbyśmy dalej byli bratem i siostrą. To było... nieprzyjemne.

— Och — podsumowałem. Tak, właśnie to przecież sugerował Jace, nim pewne rzeczy się stały. — Czyli nasz Edward znów jest samotnym ogierem?

Clary zaśmiała się perliście.

— Brakowało mi twojego poczucia humoru, Simonie Lewis!

Mi też, pomyślałem w duchu. Nie wiedząc czemu, rozpierała mnie radość, chociaż zapewne nie powinna. Nie mogłem nic jednak na to poradzić, że szczerzyłem się jak głupi.

***

Nie widziałem Jace'a przez jakieś dwa tygodnie, może nawet i dłużej. Dlatego też nie spodziewałem się go ujrzeć tuż przed lokalem, w którym za chwilę miał się odbyć mój solowy występ. Odłożyłem gitarę i zmarszczyłem brwi, widząc masywną postać zza szyby.

Już po chwili również stałem na zewnątrz w samej bluzie. Choć było zimno, nie przejmowałem się ubraniem. Plusy bycia wampirem.

— Cześć — rzuciłem niepewnie, ponieważ ku mojemu zdumieniu Jace nie zamierzał choćby uraczyć mnie słowem. A przecież to on tutaj przyszedł. — Co tutaj robisz?

— Przynieść ci szczęście — mrugnął do mnie flirciarsko, opierając się o uliczną lampę. Wyglądał naprawdę dobrze w czarnej, skórzanej kurtce i tych ciemnych rękawiczkach. — Wybacz, ale widać jak na dłoni, że czujesz stres.

Cholera, Clary musiała mu powiedzieć, że to moja premiera. I że cholernie nie wiem, czy dam radę. I zapewne zmusiła go...

— Lewis, nie myśl tyle, bo twoja głowa eksploduje z przegrzania danych. Clary mi wspominała, ale nie kazała przyjść.

Zamarłem. Nie spodziewałem się tego, tak jak nie spodziewałem się, że nagle znajdzie się tak blisko mnie i nagle, gwałtownie mnie pocałuje. Jego usta były szorstkie, ale nie nieprzyjemne. Jace był we wszystkim mistrzem, więc nawet w pożeraniu czyiś warg miał wprawę.

Nic dziwnego, że czułem się, jakbym wygrał na loterii.

Oderwał się ode mnie i uśmiechnął z nutką złośliwość.

— To tak na zachętę. Dasz z siebie wszystko to może ugoszczę u ciebie w domu.... Nocą — szepnął kusząco.

Byłem oniemiały, więc tylko skinąłem potulnie głową i wróciłem do lokalu. Musiałem chwilę dojść do siebie, po za tym publika czekała. I tak... to był mój najlepszy występ — dałem z siebie więcej niż sto procent. Dwieście. Może trzysta.

***

Jace wysunął się ze mnie i opadł miękko na poduszkę. Wydawał się być iście zadowolony, niczym kot, który upolował soczystą mysz. I albo mi się zdawało, albo zamruczał, przeciągnąwszy się.

Musiałem przyznać, że seks z Nocnym Łowcą nie należał do łagodnych.

— Czy twój brat wie, że ty... — zapytałem, nagle przypominając sobie o Alecu, który nie tak dawno temu próbował wyznać mu swoje uczucia. A przynajmniej tak twierdziła Clary.

— A czy twoja matka wie, że oprócz bycia wampirem jesteś biseksualny? — odparł pytaniem na pytanie z dozą znanej bezczelności. Odpowiedź była banalna. Nie. — Więc nie bądź głupi, Lewis.

— No cóż, pieprzyłem się z byłym swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, eks—miłości jej życia, więc muszę być głupi, nie? — zakpiłem, przekręcając się w jego stronę. Kołdra osunęła się z mojego ramienia przez ten ruch, odsłaniając prawie wszystko.

Jace pożądliwie ocenił mnie wzrokiem.

— Raczej musisz być solidnie zdesperowany, kochanie — powiedział z niezaprzeczalnie aroganckim uśmiechem. Potem przyciągnął mnie do kolejnego pocałunku, gorącego jak on cały. Nie mogłem przez to odpowiedzieć, że w takim razie też musi być niezwykle zdesperowany, skoro pieprzy przyjaciela swojej eks. Ach, nie, nie pieprzy — raczej go ostro rżnie. I niech mi ktoś powie, że w prawdziwym życiu Grey nie istnieje. Może nie jest brunetem i nie ma super bryki, zamiast tego dzierży stele i archanielski miecz, a w nocy często zabija demony, niemniej takim też nie pogardzę.

— Jeśli teraz przyrównałeś mnie do Greya, Lewis, pożałujesz tego — osądził Jace, palcami muskając mojej skroni. Jego uniesiona do góry brew, nie wydawała się kłamać.

— Nie mów, że to też z Clary oglądałeś? — jęknąłem, tym razem niezupełnie z przyjemności.

— Katowała mnie tym przez trzy dni.


End file.
